wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay/Archive 61
Smokemask sat within his out-of-camp den, lifting a paw to lick Fennelpaw's blood from the underside, drinking in the essence of life as he pondered. The discovery of the beauty Fennelpaw had awoken a craving for passing on his genetics, through her womb. Hissing, the tom lashed out at the hallowed out bark surrounding him, orange visionaries narrowed. He'd never get her to agree to bear his young, and it'd be difficult to... convince her with Orchidbloom breathing down his neck. Rumbling within his chest, the tom sat back down as he continued to try and decide how to seek what he desired. Yawning, Flamefur padded out of the warrior den, freshly rested and confused with the tension in the air. Twitching her whiskers, the molly noticed the blood covering the deputy and hurried in her direction. "Creekstar? Orchidbloom?" She mewed, her amber visionaries flickering between the two before landing on Orchidbloom, prepared to seek and skin whomever laid a claw upon the duo. She watched as Creekstar dismissed Daffodillegs, narrowing her gaze at the queen. "Oh StarClan." Dawnpaw murmured, and quickly bounded from the den and Fennelpaw's side as she noticed her mentor hurry toward the three heads of the clan, and focus specifically upon a bloodied Orchidbloom. Sniffing curiously at the scent of blood, Dawnpaw stuck close to Flamefur's side, prepared for anything asked of her. Autumnpaw released a sigh as he brushed his pelt against Fennelpaw for comfort, his eyes glancing toward Pumpkinpaw, his eyes full of sorrow. He felt guilty for the events that had just happened, after all it was his mentor who harassed a fellow apprentice."I trust in that, Fennelpaw. But I was serious about that cut, it's deep... Risingsun should look at it." He whispered to her, shy and ashamed as his head hung low, not daring to meet the eyes of the two surrounding him. He felt sickened by the whole situation, after all his mentor was preying on Fennelpaw like a fox on a hare. The question was, how long could Fennelpaw outrun Smokemask before he caught her? Mother of Ferrets 06:15, November 3, 2018 (UTC) Daffodillegs moved past Creekstar, her ears flattening. She moved towards the exit. Now she needed to head to the CaveClan border, maybe Spottedshadow would meet her there. Mistypaw sat near the exit, she'd heard part of Creekstar and Daffodillegs' conversation. She watched as the queen exited camp for the last ttime Toadstep moved along the thin, winding trail lifting his paws to avoid large sticks. His son romped aheas, unaware of the coming danger. Toadstep was too lost in thought to call out to the young, energetic apprentice. It wasn't until Nightpaw had disappeared from view and a loud, horrific screech burrowed into Toadstep's ears did he dart forward in hopes of protecting his son. It was too late by the time he'd arrived to the scene of his dark son caught in a fox trap, neck at an odd angle. His eyes glazing, as his body jerked until it fell limp with no life. "May StarClan light your path, son." The tom's voice was thick with sorrow and the thought of telling his mate that their eldest son was dead heavy in his heart. The senior warrior worked his son loose of the trap before gently bringing the bleeding deceased tom.upon his shoulders before starting the trek back to camp. Upon arrival he could see that the camp was tense, Toadstep could not spot his mate until it was tok late. Her yowl of sorrow at the sight of her dead son broke from her lips leaving a melancholy feeling in the air. Toadstep gently let Nightpaw slip from his shoulders to the ground so those who wanted could sit the vigil with him and his mate tonight while his son made his final trek to StarClan, their ancestors. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 11:58, November 4, 2018 (UTC) Creekstar glared after Daffodillegs as she left camp, his anger still resting in his belly. His attention darted to Flamefur as she said his name, then it flicked to Fennelpaw and the apprentices. What's happened there? then Toadstep walked into camp with dead Nightpaw. What happened here?? What a fantastically stressful day. He couldn't wrap his head around what he should do first, so much was happening. Too much. He nudged Orchidbloom. "Go get your wounds checked now." She shouldn't be under anymore stress, he could deal with all the problems. Pumpkinpaw frowned, being a bit more sane than usual, which was odd. Rage surged through her and she dug her claws into the ground, picturing Smokemask's stupid smug face. Fennelpaw was like her sister, she had been raised alongside her. And Fennelpaw was always nice and unannoying, unlike some other stupid littermate. The thought of someone hurting her made Pumpkinpaw want to rampage. "It's not your fault your mentor sucks, Autumnpaw," she said, noticing he seemed almost guilty. She touched Fennelpaw's shoulder with her tail tip. "If you need someone to beat anyone up, you know who to ring up." 15:30, November 4, 2018 (UTC) Toadstep was silent before explaining that Nightpaw had gotten trapped in a fox trap. His gaze filled with sorrow. "If you'll excuse me, I need to be with my mate." He dipped his head to Creekstar. Daffodillegs had left camp, nearly to the RockClan/CaveClan border. She'd told Creekstar the reason and still he had gotten cold and harsh. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 22:03, November 4, 2018 (UTC) Creekstar was meant to do Mothpaw's ceremony as well, so it would be a good start getting it done. "Let all cats old enough to climb Tallstone gather here for a clan meeting." He spotted Mothpaw near the entrance and beckoned her over with his tail. "You're ready to become a warrior now," he meowed. "I Creekstar, leader of RockClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Mothpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your Clan even at the cost of your life?" "I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan, give you your warrior name. Mothpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Mothshade. StarClan honors your courage and strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of RockClan." 05:43, November 5, 2018 (UTC) Mothshade stood there proud, the shadows of her pregnancy still lingering but she wouldn't let the events take this moment away from her. She looked around for Nightshade, alas she couldn't spot the black tom and her face fell a little bit. When the chanting was done, the queen moved to a quiet, shadowy area. She sat there, staring at her paws as her thoughts swirled in her head. What would she tell the Clan when they asked who fathered her kits? Minkclaw Winter is coming. 05:46, November 5, 2018 (UTC) Nightshade raced up to Mothshade, purring with pride. "I can't believe you're a warrior now!" he cried. It seemed like only yesterday he had found her alone in the woods when she was only a tiny kit. 21:25, November 7, 2018 (UTC) Mothshade grinned, it felt great to recieve praise from her father. "Can we go hunting? Just you and me?" She asked? Minkclaw Winter is coming. 04:13, November 8, 2018 (UTC) Nightshade nodded. "Sure, we can go hunting together." 05:27, November 8, 2018 (UTC) Mothshade dipped her head, dread at the pit of her stomach. She knew he'd be furious but not only with her but with the warrior that had abandoned the fact that he was the father. Her kits had already been disowned, they were dead to Mayflywing and she'd make sure they knew, grew to despise the tom. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 05:50, November 8, 2018 (UTC) Nightshade sensed something was wrong. He glanced at Mothshade, concern pricking his pelt. "Mothshade, is something wrong?" She was just made a warrior, how could she be upset about anything? This should be one of the best days of her life. 16:47, November 8, 2018 (UTC) Hawthornpaw abruptly entered the apprentice's den, amidst all the drama and unspoken tension between the young cats. The charcoal tom's coat was covered in thorns from his latest adventure, and he stared at the group of cats in confusion. Naturally he sent Pumpkinpaw and shady glare and stuck his tongue out, only to walk between the other apprentices and grin at Fennelpaw. "Sweet scar! Did Pumpkinpaw's 'scratchy personality' finally wear on you?" As Risingsun tended to Orchidbloom's injuries, he let out a small, hoarse cough. She cast him a questioning glance, but icy silence was her only answer, so she continued to watch the ceremony. Once he finished taking care of her, she thanked him quietly before tipping her head curiously. "How long have you had that cough, Risingsun?" He gave a small shake of his graying head. "I'm old, Orchidbloom. If it wants to go, it'll go."Thieving Ferret 00:29, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Pumpkinpaw let out an exasperated sigh and face-pawed herself. "Hawthornpaw, you have no idea how much I want to straggle you in your sleep every night." Creekstar approached the cluster of apprentices cautiously. Why were they all gathered around bickering like a bunch of dull pigeons? He spotted the scratch on Fennelpaw's cheek and felt anger and protectiveness rise in his throat. Did one of the other apprentices do that to her. "What happened here?" he asked, his tone saying 'i'm-dead-serious-if-you-play-games-you're-dead.' 01:22, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Hawthornpaw's smile was gentle, although certainly mockingly so. "Awww, you just mean that you want to hug and snuggle with me all night because I'm the bestest brother you could've asked for." The thorn-coated apprentice inched closer to his sister. "Bring it in! I'm feeling all the love." "It wasn't any of them." Fennelpaw abruptly responded to her father, glancing up at him with round orbs, pure and innocent. And not to mention, terrified. The gray tom lurked a tail-length from the border, the stench of strangers bathing his tongue as memories of foreign clan-scent clinging to his mother's coat entered his mind. This was not her home, her home had been burnt to the ground many years ago. Rumor had it that the tom that she once loved here, the tom that could've been his father, should DawnClan have remained. But fate had called him here, his conquering would begin here. Those devious blue visionaries narrowed, the dark tabby tom took a bold step over the border, and began his journey inward.Thieving Ferret 03:30, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Mothshade sighed and flicked her tail at a leaf. "It's about why I've been feeling sick." She knew she wasn't sick now just pregnant. The creamy-white warrior felt anger feel her gaze before it died down. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 04:16, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Nightshade's eyes rounded with concern. "Yes? what's wrong?" Pumpkinpaw hissed. "Ew, don't come near me, you have germs!" She smacked her brother on the nose. "Why the heck are you covered in thorns? What have you been up to?" She paused, narrowing her eyes. "Does it involve me being concerned about my life?" Creekstar was horrified with how scared his daughter looked. He sat beside her, wrapping his tail protectively around her. He felt a mixture of so many emotions. He was grief-stricken with her fear and the fact she was hurt. Anxious, angry, fearful. "What happened, Fennelpaw?" he asked gently. 04:32, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Mothshade shifted her paws. "I've been seeing a tom, in the old ShadeClan territory. We met there when I snuck out of camp long ago." Minkclaw Winter is coming. 04:37, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Nightshade narrowed his eyes. "I can't say I'm surprised. I knew you were up to something..." he hesitated, horror gripping him. "...what are you getting at?" 04:47, November 9, 2018 (UTC) The creamy-white molly turned away now, her gaze on the trees in front of her. "I'm expecting his kits." She stated darkly. She wasn't happy about, StarClan no. She hated it, she regretted the decision. "He disowned them when I told him." Minkclaw Winter is coming. 04:50, November 9, 2018 (UTC) "WHAAAAT??" Nightshade reeled back, a the wall of rage he was hoping he wouldn't have to release, bursting. "YOU'RE EXPECTING HIS KITS? A CAVECLAN FILTHS THE FATHER? HE DISOWNED THEM??" He dug his claws into the ground and head to lower his head to look at them as he trembled with fury. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" 04:54, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Mothshade reeled back, she could feel the fury. It made her angry as she remembered how she only got praise since she'd become an apprentice if the thing was big but with Fennelpaw she got all the attention! Her frost-blue eyes filled with anger. "What was I'' thinking?!" She hissed, her claws unsheathing. "I just wanted your damn attention but it all went to ''her, Fennelpaw!" Minkclaw Winter is coming. 04:56, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Nightshade looked up, blinking. He was angry and couldn't think straight. "What? What are you talking about? How has Fennelpaw got anything to do with this? What stupid reason have you came up with to blame her for this?" 05:01, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Mothshade wanted to bring her claws across his face. The first thought she had was about her brothers. Maybe she should have left when Max had died, with her brothers. At least then she would have gotten some acknowledgement. The queen stomped her paws and moved to race into the woods, deeper this time. She wouldn't stop not until she had time to think or.. come to her senses. She had wanted to let him know because he was her father but.. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 05:12, November 9, 2018 (UTC) "MOTHSHADE GET BACK HERE!!" Nightshade yowled after her but didn't attempt to follow. He smashed the ground heavily with his paw, fumming. 05:16, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Mothshade found herself near the edge of RockClan territory, there she stopped. Her frost-blue eyes on the ground now as her emotions came forth. It would have been great if she could lay there and cry, more than great - satisfying. The creamy-white warrior breathed in, calming herself before she began the hunt for Nightshade. The white she-cat scented the air for her father. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 05:21, November 9, 2018 (UTC) While Mothshade had been away, Nightshade's thoughts had shifted to this tom. Disowned his kits. Got her pregnant. He had to pay. 05:31, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Ruddflower found herself back inside camp once more, her amber orbs turning onto Frozenwind. The tabby-and-white warrior had been out of camp a majority of the evening, hunting per her usual. She remembered Frozenwind's words about not working so much but she knew next to nothing about making friends or relaxing. Mothshade moved through the shadows now, her white pelt standing out against the setting sun's shadows. Her frost-blue eyes looked for her father, his pelt blended better than hers did. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 05:39, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Frozenwind noticed Ruddflower shooting looks at him. Rather than making it awkward, he stood up and padded towards her. "I can feel you looking at me, you know," he mewed, a hint of amusement in his tone. -- 05:42, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Flamefur pinned her ears when she was promptly ignored by the leader, but she immediately stopped feeling sorry for herself when she heard an arguement. Twitching her auditories, the feline jogged toward the tom that was left behind; Nightshade. "Is everything alright?" She mewed, watching as Dawnpaw headed back to the apprentice den. Within the apprentice den, Autumnpaw glanced away from everyone, but what truly sent fright down through his bones was when Creekstar started to question Fennelpaw. "U-uhm, sir?" He squeaked out. "I-I was wondering if I could request a change of mentors." He hoped to distract the tom, to get the pressure off of Fennelpaw. Mother of Ferrets 05:44, November 9, 2018 (UTC) "NO!" Nightshade huffed and sat down, heavily. "Mothshade is expecting a CaveClan's scums kits," he spat, wrinkling his nose in disgust, but the thing that really... really made him angry was that this tom had abandoned her. "He disowned her and the kits. I'm going to murder him." Creekstar narrowed his eyes but kept them on his daughter as Autumnpaw spoke. Smokemask did something. Orchidbloom's reaction to the tom, she must have sensed it. Turning his head to the other apprentice, he asked in an ominous voice, "What did he do?" 15:32, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Mothshade wasn't so sure that she was right in telling her father. Would he tell Creekstar and have her exiled? Her chest tightened as her thoughts swirled insude her head. The creamy warrior slowed her steps, fear giving her several good reasons to run. She could find Han and Joheva, they wouldn't see her as an outcast that's what family did. All the memories of how close she had been when Nightshade had taken her in filled her head but she couldn't even see them very fondly now. She sat down, anger and hurr filling her chest now. Ruddlfower looked down at her paws, embarrassed. "Oh--I uh sorry!" The tabby-and-white warrior played with a pebble that was by her paw. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 18:56, November 9, 2018 (UTC) A deadly silence fell over Fennelpaw, afraid of what she should say to her father. Would Smokemask attempt to hunt down Creekstar next if she admitted that he had given her that scar? Would he even attempt to go for her? The situation was a delicate one, and the little apprentice was starting to wish she never left StarClan. "Oh? These little things?" Hawthornpaw glanced at the thorns clinging to his sides before returning his gaze to his sister, blinking innocently. "Oh, I was just going to go roll in your bed and place them all their for you tonight. Nothing major."Thieving Ferret 21:20, November 9, 2018 (UTC) "U-uh. We just aren't a good match?" He stuttered out, those mismatched orbs large and innocent, begging that Creekstar would hear his plea. Autumnpaw shuffled to press his fur against Fennelpaw's, not only for her comfort, but for his own. Flamefur sat down neatly, twitching her ear as she listened to the tom's problems. "Typical CaveClan, destroying the hearts of our young." She seethed, she despised the opposing clan as much as the next cat, but she never thought they'd stoop this low to make an innocent, young warrior carry their filthy seed, then dare reject both mother and kits. "Just wait until we meet him on the battlefield, he'll wish he was never born." She strongly spoke, nurturing the fire that Nightshade felt as a father with her own blaze. Mother of Ferrets 01:42, November 10, 2018 (UTC) Creekstar blinked, feeling a ripple of anger go through him but he forced it down. Something happened. But perhaps they're not ready to speak. Perhaps wait... Whatever the matter, he knew Smokemask had done something wrong. Autumnpaw shouldn't be his apprentice. "Very well. I'll inform you who your new mentor will be later." He turned his eyes back to Fennelpaw. "I want you to tell me what happened. Both of you," he added, pinning Autumnpaw with his blue eyes. "You're frightened now, so if you need a bit to settle, that's fine. But I want answers and I expect them soon." He frowned, gazing at Fennelpaw, considering confining her to camp until she told him what happened, for her own safety. He lost her once, he couldn't bear to lose her again or see her scared, or in pain. He wanted every moment of her life to be filled with happiness. "Yes..." Nightshade breathed, feeling encouraged. "Who says it has to be on the battlefield even?" He could sneak into CaveClan... find that disgusting tom and put him in his place. 02:12, November 10, 2018 (UTC) Mothshade found her way back to camp, her frost-blue gaze searching for Nightshade. She found him talking to Flamefur. The creamy-white warrior slunk towards the warrior den, hoping to not be spotted. It wasn't for a few minutes before she heard the rustling of the camp entrance and two familiar toms strode in. Her brothers. She froze, having look ed back. She had a single paw lifted in the air. She wasn't sure how to feel. They knew where the Clan was considering they'd left around her apprenticeship time. "Han? Joheva? W-What are you doing here?" Minkclaw Winter is coming. 02:14, November 10, 2018 (UTC) Nightshade was too angry to notice anything going on around him. 02:38, November 10, 2018 (UTC) It took Mothshade a minute before she darted towards her brothers. "Y-You came back!" She exclaimed. The warmth that filled her heart at this wasn't something she was used to. Sure, it happened with Nightshade but those moments had become rare. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 02:41, November 10, 2018 (UTC) Nightshade's furious rage stopped for a heartbeat when he saw Mothshade's brothers. "What?" he asked, feeling a little lost now. What was even happening. 02:50, November 10, 2018 (UTC) Mothshade looked over Han, she could tell his leg was partially infected. "What happened?" She questioned worriedly. Han looked down at his paws, he had a permanent limp now. Joheva sighed. "We ran into a badger two weeks back, Han was injured. It's infected, we've tried out best but.. I can't protect us both." Minkclaw Winter is coming. 03:00, November 10, 2018 (UTC) "As long as we don't get caught." Flamefur mused darkly, digging her claws into the dirt, wishing it was CaveClan flesh. Her heart mourned for Mothshade, but she only felt the desire to avenge what that scum had broken apart. That filfth had torn down a member of her clan, and she wanted blood. When Nightshade got distracted, her gaze turned toward what he was focused on "Who are they?" She asked in suspicion. Autumnpaw shuddered in fear, ducking down low into himself in attempts to hide, his neck showing in submission. "O-okay." He whispered, his eyes full of terror. Nothing scared him more than the wrath of a parent. Mother of Ferrets 03:17, November 10, 2018 (UTC) Mothshade looked down at Han's infected leg. "Well, Risingsun can help with it. If it hasn't progressed too much." She stated, although she was sure the medicine cat had a disdain towards her after the whole fling with Mayflywing. She shook that from her head. "He can check you both over, I--I have to go on a patrol so I'll be back soon." She promised. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 03:57, November 10, 2018 (UTC) Fennelpaw swallowed a lump in her throat as she looked up at her father, that look of anger gleaming in his pale eyes so foreign to her. He never seemed angry. Now that his temper was escalating, the mottled apprentice's fear only seemed to rise with it. She never did anything wrong, this was all new to her! So much in one short day... Orchidbloom stepped from the medicine cat den, finding the familiar ebony coat of her mate hovering around the apprentice's den, and she felt a breath of relief escape from her lungs. She was satisfied to see him addressing the problem, but a secret fear lingered in her gut. Was it too dangerous for him to get involved? Would Creekstar stress himself out too much? He had kittens on the way, a clan to lead, and now his reborn daughter had some evil tall shady guy after her.Thieving Ferret 04:46, November 10, 2018 (UTC) "Fennelpaw, I think you should stay in camp for the time being..." Creekstar began hesitantly. "I don't want you getting hurt." Lavenderpaw padded into camp from a failed hunt. She was kinda bumped out over that and walked with her head and tail drooping. She headed towards the apprentices den, ready to curl up in defeat then froze, alert when she spotted the crowd of cats. And Creekstar was in the crowd. Creekstar was scary. What is going on?? she wondered, but she didn't want to barge in on anything, so she scooted away over to the nursery and pretended to look for holes to patch up. Once all the cats left she could go to her nest. This idea was perfect. She had basically decided to try her best to cease as much contact from other cats throughout her apprenticeship as possible. "Han and Joneva..." Nightshade blinked, not sure what to even feel in this moment. He wasn't sure if this was real or not. "Mothshade's brothers... they disappeared when they were kits... but... now they're back...?" 05:47, November 11, 2018 (UTC) "Quite the coincidence, don't you think?" Flamefur muttered, before an idea flew into her head. "Excellent! More to join us on our mission." She ground out the last word, still thirsting for blood. Autumnpaw had almost curled up onto his back to show Creekstar his stomach when a peculiar scent caught his attention. Twitching his right ear hindward, his gaze flicked in the direction to the depths of the den, curious what had tickled his senses. A silhouette disappeared from his peripherals, but what kept his focus was the small plume of smoke puffing up from a small ball of dry moss, surrounded by wet moss. Blinking in confusion, Autumnpaw felt warmth flare from the moss, before a orange light slowly rose, the sound of hissing filling the air as the air grew thick. Coughing, Autumnpaw stood in shock, staring as the blaze continued to eat away at the dry moss, but never crossing the circle of wet moss. Mother of Ferrets 07:05, November 11, 2018 (UTC) The smoke began to sting Fennelpaw's eyes, and the anxious apprentice immediately went into a terrified fit. "Th-There's a fire!" Where or how it happened didn't cross the mind of the mottled apprentice, she simply pushed into her father for both comfort and worry, as if trying to push him from harm's way. Hawthornpaw sent Pumpkinpaw a cool glare. "Aw great, a fire! This is what happens when you're so hot-headed and full of hot air, Pumpkinpaw."Thieving Ferret 17:44, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Nightshade twitched his ears, padding up to Mothshade's siblings. "You're alive?" he stuttered, feeling very confused. And angry still. Being Creekstar, Creekstar didn't think and ran up to the fire, smacking it with his paws to hopefully put it out. Fury spread across Pumpkinpaw's features. "I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR EYES OUT!" and charged at her brother, knocking into his flank. 03:29, November 14, 2018 (UTC) Mothshade stepped aside as if burnt by Nightshade being so close to her. She could feel his anger and quite frankly she thought he was overreacting. She had told him because he was her father. Han and Joheva nodded. "Of course, no animal could kill us. We taught ourselves to survive. We thought Clan life wasn't for us but we might have bee wrong, since.." He trailed and Han sat down, his lame leg jutting out. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 05:55, November 14, 2018 (UTC) Creekdew was on a patrol for CaveClan ~ Wolfblaze Loyal WindClan Warrior "You should see Risingsun," Nightshade told them. He honestly didn't feel a ton of love for the young cats honestly... they were Mothpaw's siblings, of course, he cared, but he never really had the chance to bond with them. He turned to Mothshade. "Who is the father?" (eep forgot to reply with her for so long) Grassclaw frowned down at her paws. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cross the border. I... Shadowsong is dead." 23:06, November 20, 2018 (UTC) "It doesn't matter, Nightshade." The creamy-whute queen stated. "I'm going hunting." She lashed her tail before she headed towards the exit. Fernsnow had gone on a walk, she was growing tired of the endless drama in camp. The tiabby queen shook out her fur, yawning a bit. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 16:10, November 21, 2018 (UTC) Creekdew sniffed the cool air, and sat, licking his paw. He was bored. He really missed RockClan. He'd joined CaveClan to be with his brother, but now...well, he didn't want to think about that. ~ Wolfblaze Loyal WindClan Warrior Autumnpaw seemed to be the only one with a sensible head upon his shoulders, as the young tom quickly bounded from the apprentice den, coughing up the smoke that had polluted almost all of the breathing air. Glancing over his shoulder, he watched the smoke plume from the entrance of the den, fear striking his heart as he watched in horror. Under the cover of the smoke, the tom snuck into the den with the prowess of a panther, growling as the heat of the flame licked at his pelt. Stupidly, the leader left the side of his target to bat at the sizzling blaze, leaving Fennelpaw all alone. "Follow me if you want to live." He growled lowly in her ear, glancing over his shoulder toward the blaze. He waited a few moments before his patience wore thin, and grabbed the she-cat like a kitten and dragged her from the den, leaving her kin and loved ones behind to die. Keeping a firm grip, he hurried from the camp. Mother of Ferrets 00:28, December 1, 2018 (UTC) Death sounded like a better option. The shaken apprentice took a large step back, but found that her father had disappeared in the smoke, along with her escape. Fennelpaw's hackles raised as her eyes darted about frantically, like a mouse seeking it's burrow, but to no prevail. She hissed and flailed in protest as Smokemask heaved her away by the scruff, her claws desperately scrabbling at the charred ground to fight for her freedom. But as she was lifted from the ground like some helpless kitten, her stupid short legs could no longer touch the ground. It was like a hawk was carrying her off as camp hurried by in a blur, the mottled apprentice thrashing for her life. Hawthornpaw considered tossing his sister into the flame while it was still lit. Nobody would miss Pumpkinpaw, right? He was the better sibling, anyway.Thieving Ferret 00:46, December 1, 2018 (UTC) Fernsnow moved towards the border, her gaze on the ground as she moved. She almost missed her apprentice days where she had been sneaking to meet Creekdew but then.. she had slipped and nearly died. She was lucky a Twoleg saved her life but then again she had been put with a breeder tom. The tabby warrior shook her head at that and moved her eyes along the border. The faint scent of a familiar CaveClan cat drifted to her but she couldn't place who. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 04:48, December 5, 2018 (UTC) While her clanmates freaked out, Orchidbloom tried to find order and pick up all the pieces. She swore she saw a blur of black-and-white rush out of camp, like Fennelpaw had run off, but she didn't pay close enough attention. She needed to finish emptying the apprentice's den, make sure everyone was out, and ensure that the fire hadn't spread. Fighting her way inside and stalking through the smog, the clan deputy found a cat still trapped inside. Eclipsepaw. But someone else was there. It was Risingsun, attempting to comfort the terrified apprentice and coax him from his nest. The relationship the two had was peculiar...Orchidbloom had her suspicions. But no time now. "Get moving." The expecting molly gave Risingsun a forceful shove, swiftly grabbing Eclipsepaw by the scruff to drag the apprentice out. She noticed that the medicine cat was wheezing from all the smoke, so she hurried him along even faster until the smoke broke away and they were out of the den.Thieving Ferret 00:45, December 6, 2018 (UTC) Lavenderpaw hurried out from her hiding spot, horror filling her gaze when she saw the smoke. She spotted Risingsun and Eclipsepaw and scampered over to them. "Are you all right?" she fretted, sniffing their pelts for burns. Pumpkinpaw raced to the medicine den, snatched up some moss, then dipped it quickly into a puddle, then raced back to the apprentices den. As she raced passed, a young tom caught her eyes, one she hadn't noticed before. He looked.... cute. She pushed her way into the den and slide up to Creekstar's side, throwing the soaked ball of moss onto the flames. "I want to know his name," Nightshade blocked Mothshade's path, his eyes glittering darkly. "Tell me his name." 00:54, December 6, 2018 (UTC) Mothshade glared at the night-black tom. "Why? So you can fix your reputation?" The she-cat hissed, she could smell the smoke and the flames and all that mattered was her anger at her father. Pink-Eyes frowned at that, moving closer to press his nose to her shoulder. "I'm sorry," the pink-eyed warrior said softly. He knew how that felt, he'd never really known his mother. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 00:58, December 6, 2018 (UTC) Creekdew licked his paw. He spread himself on the ground, something he probably wasn't meant to do on patrol. He'd never felt home in CaveClan, still didn't. He smelled the air, something slightly familiar. -- Wolf "Lavenderpaw!" Eclipsepaw's eyes grew round with both concern and relief simultaneously, rubbing his cheek against his sister's promptly. "I-I was trying to find you, I was afraid that you were lost. I didn't want to evacuate without you, you're my sister." The apprentice frowned at her, casting his father a side glance as he continued to wheeze. Maybe it was just a hairball? Pumpkinpaw was trying to put out the little flame, so Hawthornpaw was confident that he could outdo her. Leaping to his paws and shoving past her, he decided to pounce on the flame and attack it like a great warrior. So while his sister threw moss on the fire like a coward, he'd stomp it out like a real trooper. Thieving Ferret 01:56, December 6, 2018 (UTC) Category:Archives Category:Roleplay